notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby's First Guide to Stealth
Hey, please don't edit my guide, thanks :). If you would like to edit it, please contact Goder5555. Feel free to DM me on discord for suggestions @goder5555#5383 So, you're level 73, just got kicked out of nightmare shadow raid for making your team fail, and you've come crawling to me for help? Okay, I guess I will. (This guide can also be used for people who want to know more about stealth.) Stealth Basics There are four main mechanics in stealth. They are as follows; # Pagers # Cameras # Detection Risk # People Let's talk about pagers. Pagers are on guards. If you kill a guard, a pager "goes off" meaning you have to answer it. If you hang up while answering a pager, the pager operator will sound the alarm. This can be changed with the skill The Professional. You can only answer four pagers. On the 5th pager, the pager operator will not be convinced, and will sound the alarm. If you get the Halt! aced skill, you can hostage guards, meaning you don't have to use a pager. I assume you have a basic understanding on how cameras work. There are two types of cameras. Titan, and regular. Titan cameras cannot be destroyed, while regular cameras can. The Titan cameras are a lot bulkier and larger, while the regular cameras are smaller and slim. Titan cameras spawn on Extreme and above. Cameras can be disabled either by using the skill to disable them, or killing the camera operator, usually in a room guarded by a keycard door. However, on maps like Four Stores they cannot be disabled permanently, meaning you'll either have to avoid them altogether or disable them using the skill. Detection risk is a measure of how fast someone is able to detect you. The higher the number, the faster they will see you. The lower it is, the slower they will see you. Detection risk is a factor of concealment. The lowest your detection risk can go is 3. Unlike detection risk, the higher concealment, the better. You should use weapons with 25 or greater concealment, as they will help you keep a low detection risk (3-4). You should also only use Suit for stealth. People refers to guards and citizens. Let's start with guards. Guards are Bricktech Security Contractors that were hired to defend a place. They carry pistols. When killed, they "drop" a pager that you will have to answer (see above). Citizens are, well, citizens. They are either workers or are just people who are there. They do not have pagers, but they can call the police, along with security guards. There are also other stealth mechanics, listed below. # Noise # ECM Jammers # Cable Ties # Body Bags Let's begin with noise. Noise is produced from unsuppressed gunshots, either from a player or a guard, breaking glass, and drilling. ECM Jammers stop people from calling the police. They are an Equipment. You can carry two with skills. Second to last are cable ties. Cable ties are used to tie down civilians. You can get up to six with skills. Last is body bags. Body bags are used to conceal and move dead bodies out of sight. They can be brought in cases of three. They can also be bought as an asset. You can carry up to 3 body bags, and 2 body bag cases with skills. Skills I assume you know what skills are already, so I won't waste your time with that. The most useful skills for stealth are skills in the Ghost skill tree. These skills pertain to things like ECMs, concealment, run speed, body bags, and more. There are also 3 other trees. Mastermind, Enforcer, and Technician . I will guide you through which skills to take. In Mastermind, get aced Cable Guy, An Apple a Day, basic Intimidator, and Halt! aced. In Enforcer, get aced Pack Animal. You may want to get shotgun skills if you use a shotgun in your stealth build. Next up in Technician, you want aced Drill Technician, aced IT Department, and use the least amount of skill points to get aced Carrier Pigeon. Carrier pigeon is very useful in stealth, as it allows you to carry two bags at once, minimizing bag carrying time. In Ghost, you are going to want aced Chameleon, basic or aced cleaner depending on if you bring ECMs or body bags, Duck and Cover aced, Nimble aced, Infiltrator aced, Parkour aced, (if you have ECMs) ECM Overdrive basic, and ECM Specialist aced. Weapons I'm not going to bore you with explaining what weapons do, so here we are. Weapons that can be silenced, have a high concealment (25 or above), give you a low detection risk of 5 and below, are suitable for stealth. Here are some of those weapons. You should always use the Micro-9mm on your guns, as it reduces the least concealment and looks the best. Primary P90 M4A1 Honey Badger and the M16. Secondary G18 P250 FiveSeven G17 and the MP7. Melee Tomahawk and the Knife. Your first (successful) stealth heist! Let's try something easy, like RO-Bank. Start the heist on any difficulty. I would recommend it be nightmare. First, let's scout around the cars, look for any keycards you can pick up with Chameleon aced. If you find one, good! That means one of the guards has the other one. Now, go up the ladder near the front of the building, and head to the back. You should see an electrical box. Put on your mask once you're out of sight, and start prying open the power box. Once you're in, cut the security wire. This disables the cameras. Next, you're going to want to kill the guard with the keycard. Then, after you got the keycard, you're going to want to go into go into the bank where the two employees are. You're going to want to hostage those two, and then hostage the two other guards with Halt! aced. Then, after you've done this, you're going to want to hostage/kill the other 4 citizens on the map (Cable Guy aced is recommended!!) After you've done this, you should open the ATM in the gas station, either with an ECM Jammer or the SAW. Then, you're going to want to go into the garage to the left of the bank. Inside is a possible cardboard safe spawn, along with a door that leads to an actual safe. You can pick this with Nimble aced, but Infiltrator aced is also recommended. After you have done this, put the two keycards in the keycard slots next to the vault. Now, run over to the phone and wait for phone calls. These will come while the timelock ticks down. After the vault opens, you're going to want to open the deposits. You can either use a saw, or just pick them. Lastly, bring your seven bags of cash to the van. This will net you (on nightmare) $525,000 just for the cash. If you get the other loot, you can get about $1,000,000. And there you go! That's your first stealth heist completed successfully! Congratz. You're on your way to stealthing harder heists! I hope my guide was helpful, and thank you for reading this far :). Credits Me, Category:Guides